


charlie

by themetgayla



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, and has a boyfriend aw, how cute, im sorry it’s short, its cute and fluffy, jake’s bi, married amy & rosa, pregnant / giving birth amy, said boyfriend is only mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: a prompt sent to me on tumblr!Amy/Rosa prompt - the 99 meet Rosa and Amy in hospital after one of them gave birth to their child. You decide who ;)





	charlie

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of amy / rosa fanfiction and it makes me SMAD. so i thought i’d share this little drabble i wrote yesterday because whY not.
> 
> sorry it’s shit.

“It’s okay Ames, I’ve got you,” Rosa whispers, trying not to wince as Amy crushes her knuckles together and screams. God, Rosa knew her wife was strong but she didn’t realise she was quite like  _ this _ .

 

(Rosa’s always smugly been dubbed as ‘the strong one’, but she’ll admit to absolutely no one that she has a soft spot for Amy displaying her hidden strength — or is it just that it makes her incredibly horny?)

 

“ _ Rosa _ ,” Amy pushes out through clenched teeth. “I  _ hate _ this baby.” Tears are leaking from her eyes, rolling down her flushed cheeks as she draws her eyebrows into a frown and pushes again on the doctor’s command. The strangled cry that escapes her lips stabs at Rosa’s heart, and if it weren’t for the fact that her wife was currently pushing their  _ child _ out of her vagina, she’d be soothing the woman with gentle kisses and a cuddle. (She  _ is _ a badass, okay?)

 

It’s funny how marriage has changed her. She thinks back to when she met Amy as a young cop investigating a small bookstore robbery. She’d been forced to — to her great discomfort, at the time — comfort the sobbing shop-owner. They’d striked up an unlikely friendship after Amy forced Rosa to go for dinner with her as a thank you for solving her case and “saving her bookstore”, as the shorter brunette had so admiringly worded it. Things had escalated, and in the process, Rosa had transformed from a cold, prickly girl to a loving, affectionate woman, happily married to the love of her life. Ten years ago, if someone had told her she’d be in Brooklyn Methodist Hospital, clutching her wife’s hand as she gives birth, she’d have laughed in their face. But here she is, and she doesn’t regret a single second of the journey.

 

Rosa snaps herself back to the present just in time to here Doctor Williams’ overjoyed cry of “it’s a girl!”. Before the brunette can wrap Amy up in a bone-crushing hug, her wife speaks, her voice firm despite the obvious exhaustion clouding her mind.

 

“They’re not a girl; they have a vagina. They’ll be whoever they want to be.” Amy says it with such finality, such love that Rosa swears she feels a traitorous tear roll down her cheek. God, that woman is perfect. Doctor Williams nods vigorously before swaddling the baby in a blanket and holding her towards Amy.

 

“Would you like to hold her?”

 

“I want Rosa to hold her first.” Rosa blinks in surprise, but gladly accepts the silent bundle of joy into her arms and stares down at her baby’s little face. She’s overwhelmed, and suddenly there are tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn’t think she’s ever been happier. (Apart from their wedding day, of course.)

 

Knowing that her wife needs a moment to re-group, Amy silently takes the baby from Rosa’s arms and offers a gentle squeeze of support, before nodding at the younger woman to step outside the room. Rosa smiles thankfully, and excuses herself, wiping furiously at her eyes as she goes.

 

“Is your wife okay?”

 

“Yeah, she’s just emotional,” Amy says with a tired grin, cooing down at her gorgeous baby.

 

Doctor Williams nods in understanding, smiling softly as she watches the new mother interact with her sleepy newborn. “Do you have a name yet?”

 

(They’d discussed, at length, how to bring up their child, and the importance of preventing society from influencing the gender of their child. Amy had felt passionately about raising their baby gender neutral, confident that they could choose whoever they wanted to be once they knew. Rosa, of course, wholeheartedly agreed, so it had only been a matter of time before they’d settled on a gender neutral name.)

 

“Charlie. Their name is Charlie.”

 

* * *

 

Rosa’s walking through the hospital waiting area on her way back from the cafe with two chamomile teas when she sees her old buddy from the Police Training Academy.

 

He notices her at the same time, his child-like face lighting up immediately as he bounces over with his usual charm. “Rosa! Fancy seeing you here! Long time no see, huh?”

 

“Hey Jake,” Rosa greets, flashing him a small smile. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other; they both found jobs at different precincts once they’d graduated, and had lost touch through the business of life. “How are you doing man?”

 

“I’m good! I’m, uh, here waiting for news about my boyfriend. He was stabbed and, well...” Jake trails off uncertainly, his brows creasing as tears well up in his eyes. Surprise flickers briefly over Rosa’s face before her expression settles back to one of sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry dude, that sucks. I hope he’s okay,” she says sincerely, offering him a small smile that probably comes out more like a grimace. “I’m here with my wife. She just had our baby.”

 

Rosa used to be uncomfortable sharing anything personal of any sort, which is evident by the way Jake’s eyebrows rise in total shock at the unprompted offering of information. “Oh my  _ gaaaaad _ Rosa, you’re married?! And you have a baby?! That’s sick!” The man’s grinning wildly, eyes alight with true happiness. “Can I meet them?”

 

“I sure am dude, and yeah, come on through. You can meet Amy too, she’s amazing,” Rosa adds, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as Jake’s jaw drops. “Shut up Peralta, I’m still a badass.”

 

“Rosa’s in  _ loooooove _ .”

 

“Hell yeah I am,” she admits freely. Amy’s the best, and she’s happy to tell the world.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comments & kudos are appreciated. prompts are extremely welcome below or on my tumblr @dancingwithwind <3


End file.
